Sick Day
by ollielollie
Summary: Kurt wakes up sick one morning and as worried as Blaine is, Kurt manages to convince Blaine to let him go to school, where things only take a turn for the worst. Klaine fluff with sick!Kurt, it's disgustingly adorable.


Usually when Blaine arrived at Kurt's house to give him the regular ride to school, he'd be met with a dashing-looking Kurt waiting for him on the sidewalk, flashing Blaine a gorgeous smile when he pulled up next to him. He'd hop in the passenger seat and they'd exchange their soft "good mornings", giving a quick hug or kiss before heading off to school. They talked about meaningless things on drives to and from school, like what they'd be doing in Glee Club, or what's going on in their classes at school. Blaine loved mornings like these, where it was relaxed and comfortable and best of all, he got to spend them with Kurt who was so bright and inspiring.

Well, today wasn't one of those days.

As Blaine pulled up to Kurt's house, his smile faltered when he noticed that the older boy wasn't outside yet. After waiting in the freezing car for several minutes, he decided to go and get his boyfriend himself.

Usually Burt had been already long gone for work when Blaine picked his son up everyday, so when Blaine knocked on the door of the Hummel's house, he became a bit worried when he received no answer. He was just about to knock again as the door opened, revealing an exhausted-looking Kurt.

He looked like hell, to say the least. His hair was carelessly sticking up in all directions, and Blaine suspected that he had been too tired to do anything about it, along with the rest of appearance. His eyes held visible bags beneath them and Blaine could see that his routine moisturizing had been left behind. He was wearing one of Blaine's t-shirts that was clearly too big for him and a pair of old grey sweatpants with black, torn up converses. He looked awful - well, not awful, Blaine would always tell his boyfriend that he was gorgeous no matter how he appeared. Looked like he was feeling awful was a better way to describe it.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered after a minute of silence. Kurt looked up to him with drowsy eyes and forced a smile, but Blaine noticed that it didn't seem to reach his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Kurt was silent for a moment before he fell forward into Blaine's arms, causing the younger man to let out a gasp in shock. He stiffened for a moment before quickly moving his arms to wrap around Kurt who was now shivering.

"Hey, what's wrong, love?"

Moments passed and Blaine started to think the older boy hadn't heard him when he pulled away to look up at Blaine, sniffing as his eyes started to water.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that it took me so long, I was just downstairs and I haven't felt too great this morning and I was getting ready and-" Blaine interrupted him by putting a finger to his lips and whispering a comforting "it's okay". Kurt sighed in relief and as Blaine leaned over to kiss him, he instantly turned his head so it landed on his cheek.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered again, pulling back to look at Blaine. "I just don't feel good, and I don't want you to get sick, too."

"It's okay. I don't mind," Blaine answered, hurriedly leaning in to kiss Kurt on the lips before he was able to pull away. Kurt gave him a disapproving look at first, but when he saw pulled away and saw Blaine's goofy grin, he couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked as he walked back into the house to grab his bag, waving his hand as a gesture to invite Blaine in.

"Ready for what?" Blaine replied as he set his backpack down and shrugged his coat off. No way was he letting Kurt go to school in the state that he's in.

"Uh, school..?" Kurt said dumbfoundedly, tilting his head to give his boyfriend a look of confusion.

Blaine strode over to where Kurt was standing ready to go, bag on his back and his coat on, scarf tucked around his neck. He reached up to push back some of the stray hairs that had fallen on Kurt forehead and put his palm against it, sulking when he felt that his boyfriend's forehead was mildly warm. "Kurt, you're burning up, and you even said so yourself that you didn't feel good. I really think you should stay home today," Blaine replied, replacing the hand on Kurt's forehead to the small of his back, rubbing soothing patterns there.

Kurt turned so he could face Blaine, lifting his head so he could look into his eyes pleadingly. "Blaine, I'm not feeling too bad, I promise. I'll feel better as the day goes on. And anyways, I have three tests today and it'll be almost impossible to take them another time," Kurt said desperately, confidence not wavering a bit. Blaine considered it for a moment before he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Alright, but only on one condition. I want you to tell me if it starts getting bad, alright? Can you do that?" Blaine asked, walking over to grab his coat and backpack that were draped over a chair.

"Yeah, I will. Thank you, Blaine." Kurt grinned happily, following Blaine to pull him in for a hug. Blaine smiled back and leaned over to press a kiss to his temple as they pulled away. Kurt gave another soft smile before they walked out to Blaine's car together.

* * *

Blaine tried not to fuss over Kurt on the ride to school, but he couldn't help but notice out of the corner of his eye that Kurt was achingly uncomfortable. His cheeks were rosy and he had both hands tucked into his stomach while he rested his forehead on the cool glass of the car's window. Blaine really wished there was a way he could help the poor guy, but he settled on setting the back of his hand on the arm rest and wiggling his fingers invitingly. Kurt lifted his head from his position against the window to look over at Blaine before his lips gently curved upwards and he removed on hand from his stomach to lace his fingers with Blaine's. The feeling of his boyfriend's thumb stroking patterns over his hand lightly was enough to calm the raging sea inside Kurt's stomach for a bit, and before he knew it he was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Kurt. Wake up, love, we're here,"

Here? Where were they? And why was Blaine waking him up at such a time? He grumbled in frustration as the turmoil and his stomach was back, and opened his eyes and was surprised with the sight of his boyfriend spread across the car to hover over Kurt, gently nudging him awake.

"Shit, sorry, I must have dozed off," Kurt replied, hastily sitting up and making himself look presentable, flashing Blaine a warm smile to show that he was alright. Blaine reluctantly nodded and gave him a loving smile before he got out to walk to the other side of the car and let Kurt out. Kurt mumbled a small "thanks" as they headed toward the school hand-in-hand.

* * *

Kurt's first four classes of the day were pure misery. After he took a test in both period one and two of the day, he completely zoned out for the next two classes that followed. He chose a spot at the back of the room and kept his head down the whole hour until the bell rang. To add onto his throbbing stomach, he now had a agonizing migraine. Today was just not his day.

He tried to compose himself for his activity before lunch, Glee Club. Since Blaine was there, he knew he had to try his best to look attentive and well. He only had one more test for the day, and Blaine's approval was the only thing stopping him from getting there. After school, he would just go home and sleep for the rest of the day. Hopefully it'll be as easy as it sounds, Kurt thought.

He was glad to see that Blaine wasn't there yet as he entered the class. There were only the girls quietly gossiping in one corner, so he thankfully took the seat furthest away from them so he wouldn't have to hear any noise.

It was at that moment when his stomach decided to make him shift uncomfortably in pain causing him to groan loudly, making everyone in the room turn to look at him, including Blaine, who was now standing in the doorway. He immediately rushed over to where Kurt was sitting and knelt in front of him.

"Are you okay? Kurt, it's your stomach, isn't it? You said you'd tell me if it got worse." Blaine frowned disappointingly, and as guilty as Kurt felt, he couldn't help but shake his head and continue lying to Blaine.

"It's okay. I'm sorry, it just caught me by surprise. It isn't too bad." Kurt replied, putting all his effort into showing Blaine that he was okay - even though he knew he was far from.

Blaine's faced dropped even more as he took a seat next to Kurt and the older boy didn't think he could feel any worse before he saw the worry in Blaine's eyes. "You aren't very good at lying, love."

When Mr. Schuester entered the room and class started, Kurt dropped his head so he was staring at his hands that were folded in his lap, desperately trying to drown out the voices that made his head ring with pain. Blaine seemed to notice his discomfort as he shifted his seat to pull it closer to Kurt and lifted a hand up to the back of Kurt's neck, lightly massaging the tightened muscles. They didn't participate for most of the class, other than Blaine answering for Kurt and himself a few times, and they were glad that nobody decided to ask any questions. They probably knew better than to bug the couple when Kurt was feeling so distressed, as Blaine would probably just give them a cold glare. When the bell rang and everyone got up to leave, Blaine turned to Kurt when he felt the boy freeze beneath his touch, clearly upset by the loud bell.

"Kurt," Blaine started grabbing his wrist to stop the older boy when he grabbed his bag and stood up. "Kurt, I'm serious. You aren't looking well at all. Can I take you home, please? I'll even stay with you, and the first thing we'll do when we get there is pop in a movie and cuddle for the rest of the night. I just hate seeing you sick," Blaine explained, moving his hand from Kurt's wrist to the top of his arm, reassuringly resting it on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, I just can't, I have to finish another test, and then I promise I'll go home and rest," Kurt replied, already walking out of the room with Blaine following him, giving the younger boy no room to reply.

He wasn't expecting to be slushied the second he walked out of the club room, and he really should have, considering how this day had been going so far. Just as another slushie was coming his way, he put his arms in front of his face to protect his eyes and was confused when he didn't feel another bitter cold pouring over him. He opened his eyes and saw Blaine standing facing him, his back facing the culprit of the slushie. A crowd had formed and people were laughing and throwing names at them, and Kurt just couldn't take it anymore.

"Blaine?" He whispered, tears starting to form in his eyes as he shivered. "Can you take me home?"

"Yeah, let's go," He put an arm around Kurt's shoulder as they walked out of the building, afraid that the boy would collapse beside him. When they got to the car, Blaine stopped Kurt to wipe some of the slushie off of his face, while Kurt tugged the top layer of Blaine's clothes off so he wasn't dripping in slushie.

The car ride home was silent, and Kurt was starting to worry that Blaine was seriously upset with him when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey," Blaine said gently, taking his eyes off of the road for a moment to look at Kurt. The older boy turned to look at him and tilted his head questioningly.

"I love you." Blaine smiled, reaching over to take his hand. Kurt let out a breath he hadn't noticed he's been holding and gripped Blaine's hand back.

"I love you too."

* * *

When they arrived at Kurt's house, Blaine kept his promise by putting in one of Kurt's favorite movies, ('The Lion King', of course) and cuddling with him in bed, only after he checked Kurt's temperature and made him take some painkillers. They were curled up in Kurt's bed, the older boy wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets while comfortable lying on Blaine's chest, when Kurt decided to speak.

"Blaine," he started, unwinding himself from all of the blankets to sit up and properly look at Blaine. The younger boy took his eyes off of the movie to divert his attention to Kurt, panic filling his eyes.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Are you going to be-" Kurt laughed and stopped him from continuing, putting a hand on his shoulder to push him back down on the bed, which earned him a confused look from Blaine.

"I'm okay. I just.." He started, looking down ashamedly. "I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't want to lie to you, and I'm really sorry that I did. I should have just stayed home this morning," he finished, looking up to give Blaine an apologetic look. Blaine just beamed up at him and nodded his head, pulling Kurt to lay back down on him.

"It's okay," Blaine whispered, running his hands up and down Kurt's back. The older boy fully relaxed against him, nuzzling his head so it was tucked under his boyfriend's chin. "I understand."

"Thank you," Kurt replied, pressing kisses on Blaine's neck to prove it as he started drifting off to sleep.

"Anytime, love."

* * *

A/N: Okay so this was really cheesy and cute and gaaaaah I just love sick!Kurt so much I'm in tears

This was a bit rushed but I still liked how it turned out and yeah

Feel free to leave any reviews/feedback! :)


End file.
